1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for protecting an electrical component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a protection device for an electrical component connected to a battery.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, there are devices for protecting an electrical component, such as a fuse, connected to a battery. Such prior art devices include a cylindrical spacer ring and a terminal cap. The spacer ring is positioned on an end of the battery. The electrical component resides within the spacer ring, and is electrically connected to the battery by at least one, and sometimes two electrical, leads. Another electrical lead of the electrical component is connected to the terminal cap.
To assemble the battery, the electrical component and the prior art spacer ring, an electrically insulating half-moon disk is placed on the battery header. Next, the electrical component is placed on the half-moon disk. Then the first electrical lead of the electrical component is welded to a terminal pin of the battery. If provided, a second electrical lead of the electrical component is welded to the header of the battery. Next, the spacer ring is placed on the battery so as to encircle the electrical component. Then the volume within the spacer ring and above the battery, which is not occupied by the electrical component, is filled with an insulative adhesive material, which may be a polyamide material such as AD-TECH 700 manufactured by Adhesive Technologies, Inc. of Hampton, N.H. (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9chot-meltxe2x80x9d), or which may be an epoxy or silicone material. In doing so, the electrical component is substantially covered with the adhesive material. Only a portion of an electrical lead of the electrical component extends out of and is not entirely covered with the adhesive material. Next, an insulating disk is placed partially into the adhesive material, and a terminal cap is placed over the insulating disk, as well as that portion of the adhesive material which is not covered by the insulating disk. Finally, the exposed electrical lead of the electrical component extending from the adhesive material is welded to the terminal cap.
Such prior art assemblies have disadvantages. For example, the terminal cap can easily disconnect from the rest of the assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protection device that will more securely hold the terminal cap to the rest of the assembly.
The foregoing objective is realized by the present invention, which is a protection device for an electrical component that has a protective housing and a terminal cap. The protective housing has a base with a contact hole therethrough for accommodating an electrical terminal pin, and has a projecting perimeter wall extending from the base. A sleeve and a terminal cap reside within the perimeter wall, and the terminal cap is prevented from leaving the protective housing by the sleeve. For example, at least a portion of the terminal cap is captured between a ledge of the protective housing and the sleeve, and a friction or interference fit between the sleeve and the perimeter wall secures the sleeve within the perimeter wall. The protective housing can be used with a power providing device, such as a battery.
In a method according to the present invention, a battery and an electrical component are assembled. The method begins by providing a battery having a terminal pin. Next, a protective housing is provided, the protective housing has a base with a contact hole therethrough, and has a perimeter wall extending from the base. The protective housing is mounted on the battery so the terminal pin extends into the contact hole. Next, an electrical component is provided on the base and electrically connected to the terminal pin. A terminal cap is provided so that the electrical component resides between the terminal cap and the protective housing, and a sleeve is provided to capture the terminal cap. The electrical component is also connected to the terminal cap.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description read in conjunction with the attached drawings and claims appended hereto.